Si seulement je pouvais parler
by Fantony
Summary: "Alors c'est la fin. Oh, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je suis malade. Je suis vieux. Mon heure est venue et je ne regrette rien. C'est au sujet des garçons, que je m'inquiète… " Un portrait de la famille Holmes (particulièrement de Mycroft) à travers les yeux du chien Barberousse / Redbeard, le dernier jour de sa vie.


_**Traduction de ma fic "If only I could talk"**_

* * *

**SI SEULEMENT JE POUVAIS PARLER... **

Alors c'est la fin. Je sais où ils m'emmènent. J'ai entendu les parents en parler hier soir. Oh, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je suis malade. Je suis vieux. Mon heure est venue et je ne regrette rien. J'ai eu une vie heureuse et je connais ma chance. C'est au sujet des garçons, que je m'inquiète… S'ils n'avaient pas été là, je suis si las qu'il y a longtemps que je me serais laissé mourir dans mon sommeil. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'idée de les quitter…

Le petit aux boucles sombres. Je l'aime tant, celui-là. Je me souviens du jour où il est né. Ils sont tous partis à l'hôpital et quand Mme Holmes est revenue quelques jours plus tard, elle tenait dans ses bras ce qui semblait être un paquet bien fragile. « Viens, mon garçon, » elle m'avait appelé, « Dis bonjour à Sherlock ! » Il était petit. Si petit. Cela ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit à quel point les humains pouvaient être si petits et sans défense… Et puis quand il a ouvert les yeux pour me regarder, j'ai su. J'ai su que je donnerais volontiers ma vie pour protéger la sienne. Nous sommes devenus de grands amis au fil des années, et je lui dois mon nom. Car non, mon nom n'a pas toujours été Barberousse.

Les parents m'avaient appelé Durward. Ils ont un faible pour les noms étranges, ces deux-là. Apparemment, cela signifie 'Gardien ', ce qui convient plutôt bien à un chien, finalement. Mais pas à un chien de pirate, d'après Sherlock. Alors il a commencé à m'appeler Barberousse, et toute la famille a fini par m'appeler ainsi. Le petit Sherlock et ses rêves de pirate… Que de souvenirs ! Notre bateau était une grande boîte en carton, et notre longue vue, le tube d'un rouleau d'essuie-tout, et tous les deux, nous voguions sur les flots à la recherche de l'Île au trésor, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft ne nous réprimande quand on faisait trop de bruit.

Ah, Mycroft. Celui avec le nez. Mon préféré. Il ne le sait pas, bien sûr. Il ne le saura jamais. On se connaît depuis plus longtemps, tous les deux, mais nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches que Sherlock et moi ne le sommes. Il m'ignore tout le temps et il se plaint même de moi auprès des parents, leur disant tantôt que je suis un parasite, tantôt que je perds mes poils sur le canapé.

Cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi, pourtant. Je me souviens très bien du jour où tout a changé. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans. Je suis entré dans sa chambre et je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule, et il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a caressé les oreilles.

« Tout va bien, Barberousse. Ce n'est rien…. Ce n'est rien, vraiment… C'est juste… Il y a ce garçon, à l'école. Andrew. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. Eh bien, je croyais qu'il était… Plutôt gentil… Je croyais qu'il était différent… Je l'aimais beaucoup alors je le lui ai dit mais… Il s'est moqué de moi. Il a dit qu'il faisait seulement semblant d'être mon ami pour que je l'aide à faire ses devoirs. Il l'a raconté à toute l'école. Ils m'ont traité de taré. De pédale. Et lui, il ne m'adresse même plus la parole. Plus personne ne le fait, d'ailleurs. Et ça fait mal, Barberousse. Ca fait tellement mal. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, » il avait dit avec résignation, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. « A partir de maintenant, je resterai à l'écart. Parce qu'être affecté n'est pas un avantage. »

_Si seulement je pouvais parler… _

Je lui aurais dit qu'il se trompait. Je lui aurais dit qu'un cœur gardé enfermé dans une forteresse devient un cœur de pierre. Qu'il finirait tout seul alors qu'au fond, je savais qu'il détestait être seul. Il détestait être différent. Incompris. Mais il ne voulait plus être blessé, alors il est devenu le Mycroft que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Ce garçon froid et antipathique. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il veut que le monde pense de lui, en tout cas.

Mais à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls, tous les deux, quand il était sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, alors il me câlinait et il me racontait toutes ces choses qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Il ouvrait la porte de sa forteresse et me laissait entrer.

Et je m'étais trompé à propos de quelque chose. Son cœur ne s'est pas transformé en pierre. Il s'est transformé en glace, et je l'ai vu fondre tant de fois pour Sherlock. Il se cache derrière un masque de froideur et il ne reconnaîtrait jamais à quel point Sherlock est important pour lui, mais il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour son petit frère. La seule personne dont il se sent réellement proche. Son seul _ami_.

Il part bientôt pour l'Université et il n'arrête pas de dire à Sherlock combien il sera tranquille sans lui. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une façade. La vérité, c'est que son petit frère lui manquera beaucoup, parce qu'il a encore davantage besoin de Sherlock que Sherlock n'a besoin de lui. Sherlock est tout ce qu'il a, et il a peur. Mycroft Holmes a peur de se retrouver seul.

Oh. Nous y voilà. Un homme en blouse blanche les regarde avec compassion et s'adresse à moi avec une voix très douce. On me pose sur une table. C'est froid, et c'est peu confortable. Mais cela m'est égal. Je sais que ce ne sera pas long.

Mr Holmes ne dit rien mais la petite étincelle qui brille toujours dans ses yeux a disparu et il serre la main de sa femme si fort que cela doit faire mal. Mme Holmes ne semble rien remarquer, pourtant. Elle est trop occupée à essayer de retenir ses larmes, se tamponnant les yeux de son mouchoir en soie.

_Si seulement je pouvais parler… _

Je leur dirais combien je leur suis reconnaissant de m'avoir choisi au refuge. Je n'étais qu'un bébé, j'avais été laissé pour mort dans un sac poubelle avec mes frères et sœurs. Nous avions été secourus et j'étais le dernier de la fratrie qui n'avait pas encore été adopté. Je commençais à perdre espoir et à me laisser dépérir, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour d'hiver bien froid, une femme s'arrêta devant ma cage et s'exclama « Oh, regarde ce petit trésor, George ! N'est-il pas adorable ? Je suis sûre que Mycroft va l'adorer lui aussi ! » Et voici comment j'ai atterri chez les Holmes. Oh, Mr et Mme Holmes, ne soyez donc pas tristes. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et il n'y a rien de triste là-dedans.

Le petit Sherlock jette ses bras autour de moi et je sens quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé dans mon cou. Il pleure. Son corps tout entier tremble tandis qu'il murmure mon nom, encore, et encore. Et cela me brise le cœur.

_Si seulement je pouvais parler… _

Je lui dirais de sécher ses larmes. Je lui dirais que je n'ai pas peur de partir. Je lui dirais que je vivrai toujours, dans ce petit coin de son esprit, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il aura besoin d'un peu de réconfort, tout ce qu'il aura à faire, c'est penser à moi, et je courrai vers lui, et nous serons de nouveau réunis. Capitaine Sherlock et son fidèle second, Barberousse. Naviguant sur un océan de doux souvenirs.

Je jette un œil à Mycroft. Son regard est vide. Son visage est impassible. Vous penseriez très certainement qu'il se contrefiche de moi. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il pleurera ce soir. Il pleurera ce soir, tout seul dans sa chambre, quand personne ne pourra le voir. C'est pour lui que je m'inquiète le plus. Si je ne suis plus là pour écouter ses secrets, alors qui le fera ?

_Si seulement je pouvais parler… _

Je lui dirais que malheureusement, ce monde est plein d'Andrews. Que oui, les gens peuvent être très cruels, mais que tous ne le sont pas, s'il se donne la peine de les trouver. Je lui dirais que la solitude ne le protège pas. Qu'elle ne fait que le rendre plus vulnérable, même s'il n'en a pas encore conscience. Je lui dirais que s'il ne s'aventure jamais hors de sa forteresse, il passera à côté de sa vie.

Je lui dirais que lorsque l'on veut cueillir une jolie rose, il faut prendre le risque de se piquer le doigt à ses épines.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » L'homme en blanc demande, quelque peu hésitant, et je ne sais que trop bien ce que cela signifie.

Mr et Mme Holmes hochent la tête et Mr Holmes m'évite du regard.

_Si seulement je pouvais parler… _

Je leur dirais qu'il n'y a aucune raison de se sentir coupables. Je sais qu'ils font ça pour mon bien. Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que je souffre. Je leur dirais que je ne veux pas souffrir, moi non plus. Je leur dirais que leur suis en fait reconnaissant d'avoir suffisamment de respect à mon égard pour prendre une telle décision.

L'aiguille ne fait pas mal. C'est à peine si je ressens un léger picotement, et mon corps se détend. Je lance un dernier regard aux garçons.

_Si seulement je pouvais parler… _

La seule chose qui m'apaise, c'est qu'au fond de mon cœur, je sais que les frères Holmes ne seront jamais seuls. Peu importe ce que leur réserve l'avenir, ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

_Si seulement je pouvais parler… _

Mais je suis qu'un chien. Et les chiens ne parlent pas. Et les Holmes ne sauront jamais à quel point je les ai tous aimés. Ils ne sont bientôt plus qu'une image brumeuse et je n'ai plus la force de garder mes yeux ouverts.

_Au revoir, mes chers amis… _

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini. J'ai trouvé ça assez intéressant d'écrire à travers les yeux de Barberousse/Redbeard. Cela me donne envie d'écrire des histoires sur l'enfance des Holmes de ce point de vue. En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et bien sûr, les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus :) **_

**Publié en anglais et traduit en français le 23 février 2014. **


End file.
